Sokka the Avatar Body Guard
by FlashWally22
Summary: AU. Sokka is the body guard to his best friend and avatar Katara.Previous avatar Aang has died 14 yrs ago.Katara is the daughter of Kya,when her father left them she was left with the chief to look after as they did not have an orphanage.Now,Katara travels the four nations trying to make peace and finding it hard to share her body Guard Sokka. Warning Sokka Harem, mainly Sotara.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

Sokka was running as he swung his club as a slosh of snow. Reaching for his back he produced his boomerang. Throwing it he leaped over two snow ropes that went for him. The boomerang hit a hoodie girl that wore fur tank top hoodie with skirt.

Landing Sokka looked at all the guys that laid facing down in the snow. They were knocked out or just not capable of fighting any longer. In front of him were three last girls that wore hoods covering their faces. They wore similar cloths compared to the last one he took out.

The boomerang laid in the snow as he only had his club left with a machete safely tucked in his belt. His jaw bone dagger was tucked in his boot, concealed as a ankle wrap. For that 'broken' ankle he got that morning. Fighting with favoring only one leg was bothersome, but he had to keep his ruse up just a little longer.

Glaring he then moved as he grabbed his machete and whipped it out. Moving with his left foot the one that was not 'broken' he went for the attack. Two of the female water benders moved their hands to have the snow become a wall. While the third moved her hands to make a large ball of snow to take out Sokka.

Throwing his machete Sokka saw the wall that turned into ice break as the snow ball came at him. Moving his club he took a swing at the snow ball as he broke it into slosh. He was on the machete as he picked it up and ducked as a snow came from one girl. The snow hit the second girl who tried to snatch Sokka in a snow pit.

Sokka hit the ground with his club stabilizing it temporarily as he moved up and back armed the snow thrower. The two were down and as the other girl moved the snow to render him of his weapons she smirked. She then said to him arrogantly, "The fact that you took out six water benders that took out almost all the hunters and warriors was impressive. And with a sprained ankle no less, but you have not weapon. Surrender and I might not make you into a laughing stock."

Lowering his arms and head in defeat he let the girl approach him. Just as she was in range Sokka went to the ground as she gasped in surprise. Going for his dagger he pulled it out as he flipped it to her neck grabbing her hands with his bandage cloth. She could not move her hands to bend and she had a dagger at her throat.

Sokka then said to her, "I win."

Claps and woots were heard as he grinned backing off. The girl then said to him angry, "You faked that injury? That seems very little in honor."

Sokka then said to her, "Strategy when it comes to benders requires a little of the deceit. Sides, no rules and no kills, alls fair in this battle."

Walking up was Hakoda as he then said to Sokka, "Alright, you have proven your worth. Now, your responsibility is to protect the Avatar while the Avatar makes her journey to the four nations trying to complete what Avatar Aang could not. Do you think you could do that Sokka?"

Nodding Sokka then said as he held up his dagger, "I swear upon my honor and life that the Avatar will receive full protection."

Looking over to the hut that a pair of older guards were standing watch over was a figure coming out. It was Katara as she smiled at him and said to Sokka, "Thank you, Sokka I will be trusting you with my protection."

Bowing Sokka then said to her, "It would be an honor, my avatar."

Smiling she then closed her eyes as she said to him, "Sometimes, I wish you were my brother. You'd fit the role so much better, than body guard."

Sokka then replied to her, "Sometimes I feel as if with how we've grown up together as best friends that we are like brother and sister. But, those feelings will no longer get in the way of my duty. Now, we must complete what the last avatar could not."

A pang struck Katara as she no longer saw her best friend that she used to go making snow men with. No, what she saw was a young man that had been her long time best friend now turn into a man. A man with a mission of protecting her, this made her miss the old times. But, everyone has to grow up eventually, perhaps this older Sokka might come with better or more advantageous benefits than the younger one.

Sokka went to retire to his hut as he went up to a large ice wall with a half hut in front. Inside was a long cavern tunnel that had a few walls in place. There was a square fire place that had Gran Gran tending to some Arctic Wolverine Foxes cooking on a spindle with some fish on sticks and a tray that had sizzling Otter Penguin steaks.

Sokka had smelled the air as he licked his lips and heard his stomach growl. He noticed at the second fire pit was a stand that held two different pots. One was sea prune stew and the other was the two fish head soup. Under the pots of stew and soup was a lower spindle that had a small pot almost kettle size with six eggs from an Arctic Hen.

The dinner for the chief was great, and his son deserved some of that. I mean those Arctic Wolverine Foxes were not easy. He was lucky just to get the three he did and those 10 fish he pulled up all his traps to see if he caught any in the fish cages. Plus he dug himself five noodling holes for when the water raises again in two weeks. The Otter Penguins, yeah that was easy to get, once he chased them for 15 minutes. The stews and eggs however, all of that was Gran Gran working her magic on the market man.

Walking to the nearest wall he saw that there was a cut out section of the segmented room inside the large cavern house. The cut out was a doorway that had a curtain of Polar Leopard. He pulled the fur to the side as he walked in to see his bed that had a Ox Goat fur on top of a bed made of otter seal skins. He had a large wooden box that he opened placing his bone made club inside. Beside it he laid his machete to rest and put the dagger on the bottom. At the top in a triangular slot he let rest his trusty bommerang.

There was a small compartment on the under side of the box's lid. It was roughly the size of holding a pair of small scrolls. Removing the side panel of it he pulled out just that two small scrolls. He closed the curtain as he took the bottom hook and attached it to the floor hoop.

Smiling he unrolled the scroll to see lined art work in ink that was drawn of skimpy clothed girls. He sighed as he then said to himself, "Now, ladies help me relax before dinner. I should probably save some of this for tonight. Cause after tonight, I am going to constantly be at Katara's side and will have little to no time for this."

Katara walked into the hut as she saw the cooking of the meat and smiled. She then asked Gran Gran, "Hello, Gran Gran, is Sokka around? I'd like to show my appreciation for his getting meat."

Smiling Gran Gran then said replying to the young girl, "Sure, he's in his room. Polishing his weapon."

Smiling Katara then bowed as she went after saying her thanks. She went up to the snow leopard skin and heard a growl as she stopped her motion of knocking on the ice wall by the skin. She listened as Sokka said in his room, "Oh, yeah, that's a beautiful sheath. I'd like to stick my sword inside there. I mean she's so slim and beautiful. I don't care if she's fake, she's wearing that tight blue satin decoration."

Wondering what kind of sheath would be made of satin she pulled on the side of the snow leopard skin. She peered in and said Sokka was indeed polishing his sword. She starred at the seven inch machete in his right hand. He was polishing to the picture of a skimpy girl dressed in a blue tube top. Her lower half had white wraps covering her crotch as she winked with a kissy face.

The girl was way too thin, well as thin as Katara. But, Katara was jealous so the other girl could not have been real. She was just some slut on a paper in black ink and different colored pastels. Polish escaped his machete as he groaned and said taking his hand over a final stroke to see if he could get any extra polish out of it. Taking a blue cloth he cleaned the extra polish as he then sighed and folded the cloth. Crawling over to the corner he pulled out from his shirt a eel shark tooth on a necklace. He placed the tooth in a crease and pried up a piece of ice. He put the soiled cloth in the small hole and laid the ice back down.

Getting up he returned the machete to his pants as he went to the hoop on the floor. Katara quickly retreated to another room, one with a curtain made of Arctic Wolverine Fox furs. She went inside as she flushed and blushed thinking that the machete was just so big. It was also so beautiful, plus kinda fearing thinking that it couldn't fit into a normal sheath.

Gran Gran then said as Hakoda walked into the house, "Dinner's ready kids!"

Sokka yawned as he walked out of his room. Joining him from across his room was Katara as she seemed angry. She walked beside him and then moved to be in front of him. She said to him, "A guard should be behind me at all times."

She tried to shake her hips as she wore a new skirt. This one was shorter than her usually long skirt that was a large blue dyed fur. Her current skirt was blue with white tassels on the bottom with the blue ending at her thighs. On the back was a white snow flake crest inside three tidal wave icons of the Water Tribe that were surrounded by a pair of white and black fish chasing tails. She wore under her skirt wool leggings and stockings to keep warm. The skirt swallowed her curves as it outlined her back side just right. And the icon was on the back as if the purpose was to draw attention.

Sitting at a table that was set up by Hakoda the four got ready for the food. Gran Gran passed four bowls of stew or soup as Sokka asked for a little of both, but was given Sea Prune Stew. Hakado smiled as he asked her to surprise him as she gave him Two headed fish soup. Katara had the soup as Gran Gran had the soup. The food was being eaten as Katara had noticed that Sokka noticed her skirt earlier. She could feel the heat off his skin as he got heated.

She then decided to lift her foot and stretch it across the space from across from her. She felt the pants of Sokka as he nearly spat out his food. And moved her foot on his sash as he hit his chest. She quickly drew her foot back and the entire did not lose concentration on her food.

Hakoda went for his son checking on him as Katara smirked when no one was paying attention. Through out dinner she would place little tricks like flicking her chop stick and water bending with slight of hand the stew to hit his shirt and pants. She gasped and got up as she went to him and padded his pants with a cloth. She could feel his machete as she said sorry to him several times. All the while her cleavage was slightly revealed with her loose top coat. Underneath was a blue tube top with a cleavage line of feathers and a blue sapphire diamond in the middle.

After dinner Katara went outside as Sokka followed her and then confronted her. Sokka opened up the confrontation with, "What are you wearing those cloths for? And why were you so clumsy today?"

Huffing she then turned on him as snow flew from her and became spiky, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I mean am I looking at other boys? And ones on scrolls no less? I mean, I try to be nicely dressed for you. Trying to take in your feelings about other boys looking at me. And yet, you'll look at a scroll and wink at the girls on the streets? I am not just your best friend Sokka, and I am certainly not your sister. Gran Gran is my grand mother, my mother was abandoned by that low scum that I call a father. She died in child birth and your father a widower thanks to the late winter took me in with Gran Gran insisting she could cook dinners for his son. And what did I get for a child hood? A wonderful best friend and great guardian, but I want more than that. I want to have my first kiss, I want to dance with the boy of my dreams. Not someone who sees the Avatar, someone who sees me. The girl that rides otter penguins, goes and lays fish cage traps, guts blubber head walrus, wrestles with you in the snow and fights you when you want to be on top of your game. You see me as these things which I cherish, but you don't see the woman standing in front of you."

Katara began to tear up as she sniffled as she heard his answer, "Cause, I don't see you that way. I see you like a best friend, a sister and a bit of a mother. When I get hurt, I go to you, not Gran Gran I go to you. When I have a crush on Notai, I talk to you. When I am having trouble with Gosmier I ask you to hand me the dagger so I can remove his ice ticks. You help me with personal issues, ones that would not fit the lover detail of my life. I'm sorry that you see me like that Katara. Maybe you'll find someone like that some day."

The moon was raising to the sky as Katara then looked to the moon. She then had to retire and deal with tomorrow's awkwardness of her confession tomorrow. Hopefully, first stop for them after a four or five day boat ride would be meeting the Earth Kingdom noble daughter Toph. Maybe meeting a representative would distract her mind. But, first she had to deal with five awkward days with Sokka.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

Sokka was on a ship as he fished off the side as he held his fishing rod. On his back under the boomerang holder and his club sling was a small cylinder of wood. It was brown with a water tribe icon on its triangular door. At the top of the cylinder was a round top with a small shaft with ring on it. The cylinder was big enough to hold a small bird or animal.

Sokka reached back as he pulled the pin out til it stopped. The doors opened sliding inside the cylinder showing a white animal. It was an Arctic Wolf Bat as it opened it's wings and went for flight. The arctic wolf bat was small and white with brown at the belly with face. Sokka then said to the flying animal, "Go out and have some fun."

Pulling out a small whistle pipe he blew into it pressing his fingers on small holes. The bat listened as it nodded to take flight. The bat flew out catching small insects as it ate them after it heard that the whistle stopped.

A little boy walked up with his wolf tail as he smiled. He had blue eyes and brown hair with his tanned skin. He wore a tight blue dyed fur shirt and pants with white collar. Strapped to his back was a bone club as he asked Sokka a question, "Why is Gosmier so small? I thought Wolf Bats were huge?"

Sokka then said to the young boy, "Gukki, when I found Gosmier, he was prematurely born and I begged my dad to not kill him. It possibly would have been the best thing for him. He would never survive on his own, he would never get any bigger. But, I told my dad the chief of the tribe that I would raise him. To be a big and strong warrior like my dad. And before I knew it Wolfie grew six times in size. So big that he fetches my boomerang and serves as my right hand."

Sokka looked at his right hand as he saw a large scar going from his palm to mid length of his forearm. He then moved his hand into a fist, but a lot slower than should have been okay. He then looked at Gosmier as he heard Gosmier bark and yip after catching himself several bugs.

Sokka felt the line pull as he pulled back. He growled as he yanked up a fish. He dropped the white fish with four tentacles instead of fins into a bucket. He then said as he looked at his collection of two fishes of the same kind, "Two white tetra tentacle fish, those will make some good steaks."

Walking to the front of the ship he went up to the guard standing in front of the set of stairs leading to the cargo hold. The guard in front of him was a beautiful girl with shoulder length curly brown hair. She had six hair loopies leading to the back where they collected in a bun that lead to the nice braided tail in the middle of her shoulder length curly hair. Her eyes were steel gray with her lips painted red. She had a healthy c-cup bosom held in her bindings that would be hinted at from her fur tank top. The tank top stopped at her midriff with wrapping going down her waist and above suggesting leading to her bindings. She had fur made arms warmers and had attached long sleeve over her left hand that hid her left hand. Her legs were covered in wool leggings with large fur calf warmers and a blue skirt much like Katara's from the other day with an icon of the front of a wolf's head that was a real wolf's head pelt. She wore a pair of boots that were brown and on her back she had a quiver, with a bow held in a place holder by the quiver of arrows. At her waist was a bone machete with a few animal drawings on it telling a story.

Sokka then said to the girl as he sat down gutting the fish, "Notai, how are you doing today?"

Smiling Notai then said to him, "Just fine, how are you my captain? Making fish steaks for Lady Katara I see."

Sokka said as he cut out the steaks with his dagger, "I'm doing just fine. I'm hoping that Katara is willing to share one of the steaks. While the rest goes to Kyra."

Notai replied to him, "I'm sure, Lady Katara surly won't ear all of that. She has to watch her womanly figure after all."

Sokka then said as he was finished with the steak and pulling off a small pouch from his belt, "Your push ups were a little slacking this morning. Is your figure getting a little heavy?"

Huffing with anger she then said to him, "No, none what so ever. I just sprained my wrist a week ago. It hasn't fully healed why?"

Sokka was pouring a fine mix of spices and minerals on the steaks as he needed the meat. He mixed it well as he then poured a small amount of liquid from a water skin. The liquid smelt like alcohol. Taking a hand full of the liquid Sokka drank some as he licked his lips. He then said outloud, "Nothing like Seawy."

Notai then replied to him, "You do realize that's not for drinking right? I mean we only have a little seawy. Fermenting seaweed takes a long time, I should know, my family makes a living doing it. And it's not fun."

Nodding Sokka then said to her, "Yeah, I know it's for curing meat. But, it wasn't a swig, it was a small amount in my hand. I can handle it."

Tossing her hand Notai then said to him, "Fine, is the fish ready?"

Standing up with the small wooden tray he had used to hold the spices and fish he presented their smell to Notai. Notai then licked her lower lip as she hummed and said to him, "I don't know how you do it Sokka, but you are a looker, a cooker and a kick ass warrior. The woman that you finally marry some day, will be the luckiest woman on this planet. Too bad, that you don't hunt like Tukke. Otherwise, I'd take you and bed you like you have never been before."

Katara sat at on her bed in the cargo hold of the ship. On the bed was a large mouse with lynx like features. It was white with blue eyes as it sat with its beard of fur on her lap. The animal was about a foot long and was rather slim. Katara then asked the animal a question, "Kyra, why doesn't he like me? I mean, I want us to be more than just guard and avatar. Why can't he see me as a woman? Why did my mother die when I was born? He's been the boy that I know I can count on. No matter what unlike my father or mother. Hakoda, Gran Gran and Sokka are all I have. And when everyone around you and only see you as the Avatar. Then you look to the only person that doesn't see you as just that. What do you do when he doesn't accept your feelings?"

Going up to her owner Kyra rested curling up on Katara's lap as she nudged Katara's hand. Katara looked at the ink drawn paper on the small dresser. It was an ink drawing of her and Sokka smiling, holding hands.

Outside Katara's door was Sokka as he had a plate of fish steaks. He looked down and then back up after what he just heard. He then said to himself, "She's been the best friend I'd ever had. We'd wrestle in the snow together. Track blubber head seals and fight to make sure I could be there for her at all times. Yet, when Notai kissed Tukke, it hurt me a lot. So much that she went and fought for my honor so that Notai would apologize to me."

Flashes of memory appeared in his head as a younger Katara fought Notai. Notai moved with her machete as she went for Katara. Katara looked up with white eyes as she said to Notai, "You will apologize to Sokka. All he has in his heart is love and in a time of constant tension with conflict. Death to a few friends of ours, and his innocence taken from him. And you turn him down? Any girl would be lucky to have his eyes look at them with love. But, no a witch like you turns a hand to his face. And I'll turn one to you!"

Sokka remembered running in front of the blast of ice. He took it to his palm as he groaned and felt the ice go down his right arm. He nearly screamed as he felt the warmth leave his arm. Gasps and shock came from everyone as Katara returned to normal in fear repeating a simple sentence, "What have I done?"

Sokka was back in the present as he then knocked on the door. Katara then said behind the door, "Who is it?"

Sokka then replied to Katara, "Sokka, I have some food."

Katara then said to him some what angrily, "I don't want any, I told you."

Sokka sighed as he said worried, "You haven't eaten in two days. You don't want to get sick. I don't want you to get sick. I like having you around, to... eat with. It's lonely." Sokka almost mumbled the last part as he scratched the back of his head with a slight blush.

Katara was looking through the small peer hole as she saw his slightly flushed face. He was thinking about her, embarrassingly. She had to work fast, as she told him just to wait a minute. She went to her small dresser and pulled out the outfit from the other night. She pulled off her light robes and put on her outfit. She pushed up her d-cup breasts trying to show them off. She double and triple checked her hair. She pulled out a small reflective stone as she pulled out a container with purple face paint. She placed some on her eye lids and put a little on her lips. She then checked her looks as she then smiled and made a test wink with kiss. She looked hot, so she then ran a hand over the wrinkles in her skirt.

Opening the door she water bended some water to her hand to get rid of the extra paint. She then smiled as she said with a slight alluring pitch, "Come in, Sokka."

Walking in Sokka went to sit down and eat with Katara. He immediately took in her looks as he went to sit down with her. He presented her with the fish as she smiled and said to him, "Oh, my fish steaks with Sokka's secret spices. I still don't know what spices you buy from the merchant to make these so good. And Gran Gran still can't duplicate it, care to share the secret?"

Sokka then said as he tried to impress her, "Only hint less you pry my tongue is that it's bag of rich blubber and 5 Polar Bear Dog coins."

Shock came to Katara as she asked, "Polar Bear Dog coins? That's like really expensive. I mean to just kill a Polar Bear Dog so you can make coins out of it's ribs is dangerous. Making their value some of the highest on the water tribe. When did you get them?"

Grinning nervously he replied, "Gukki's dad carved them for me at a 10 percent cut of my first hunt. On my first hunt, I killed that Polar Bear Dog and dad mounted it next to his first kill that was next to the long line of first kills. I took it's ribs and gave them to the best coin maker in town, Gukki's dad. And I got about 200 coins out of it."

Katara was shocked as she said to him, "That's worth like 4 Earth kingdom gold per coin. Sokka, that's like rich, no wonder you never run out of your secret spices."

Grinning and rubbing his finger nails against his chest he said confident, "Yeah, I kinda am. Anyways, let's eat this tetra tentacle fish before it gets bad."

Smiling Katara then took out a pair of chop sticks. She began to eat some of the meat that was precut. She hummed as she savored the taste of salt, garlic, nut and pepper. And that was just four of the flavors of probably a couple of dozen more. Sokka took a bite as he chewed on it as he then swallowed. He pulled out a small bag as he placed it on the ground open. Kyra went to it eating the parts the humans weren't eating.

Katara then noticed a piece on Sokka's face as she moved in with her chop sticks. She moved the piece from his cheek and ate it, licking the sticking on purpose. Sokka flushed as he gulped and stammered a bit. Smiling she dropped one of her sticks on purpose at her cleavage. She then gasped as she said trying to pull it out, "Oh, how clumsy of me."

Sokka had some blood come out his nose as he felt slightly faint. Then as Katara noticed his reaction she whispered lustfully, "Sokka, do you perhaps want to k-i-s-s?"

Gulping he then moved in shakily as he was about to kiss her. Katara's heart was pounding like a polar bear dog running on the snow. She felt faint as she let her lips almost touch his. Then, boom! The ship rocked and shook as Katara fell back tumbling. Sokka whirled into the air as he hit the floor with a thud.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer to Avatar the Last Airbender and their creators: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**_

_**Thanks to dapmitidp for being this story's first follower. It is much appreciated, if anyone wants to review be my guest. But, if you flame then you secretly liked it. For more of this story and it's lemons, please go to members. Adultfanfiction profile .php ? No = 1296902391 Please delete the spaces.**_

Katara soon got up as she then looked at Sokka and saw he was knocked out. She growled as she said angrily, "Whoever fucked up my chance to get Sokka is going to regret pissing me off."

Katara exited the cargo bay as she saw Notai swing her clothed hand. Produced from her sleeve was a hidden wrist blade as she went for a strike. It was a Kyoshi warrior that dodged the attack and used her fan to quickly make Notai go on the defensive.

The Kyoshi Warrior had long black hair in twin tails that were braided half way down and curly at the ends. She had a gold head piece that had a pair trees in front of a dawn all made of gold. Her eyes were violet with her facial make up being regulation with her nose being more flat than pointy. She moved to her waist where she pulled out a ninjaken as she moved with it to attack Notai.

Notai moved with her wrist dagger to knock the blade down. Gukki moved as he swung his club at the Kyoshi warrior. Moving her fan she blocked the attack and hit the club into the air. She kicked Gukki in the chest, sending him away.

Two more figures came up behind Katara to help guard her. One was a man wearing a pair of fur pants and a fur tunic with wool under armor shirt. He had the wolf tail that most warriors wore with his face paint on. He carried a pair of boomerang and had a small bag strapped across his chest. He looked to be in his young twenties with his eyes gray.

The woman that stood with him was wearing a fur tank top hoodie with skirt. There were white seems on it with the arm warmers being blue. She had her hood down with short brown hair with the hair touching her jaw line. She had two hair loopies go to the back with a top knot. She wore a water skin back pack. Her eyes were blue and she looked like she was in her middle twenties, possibly the older sister of the man protecting Katara.

Bato stepped off the boat with Sokka on his shoulder as Sokka had his right leg damaged. He winced as he saw a pair of sticks and went for them.

Katara was drawn to the battle as two figures flipped on down the hill to the beach. They were Kyoshi Warriors that looked like exact twins. With black hair in buns and green eyes, only their tails were on opposite shoulders. They wore gold head pieces that had kanji for 'Far' and 'Near'. They each pulled out fans as they moved in a zig zag approach switching with each other every other step. Like an intricate dance for battle as they then sprinted to the two older guards.

Katara moved her hands to water bend a blast at them. One of them leaped and turned over the water as she threw her fan at Katara's wrist. A boomerang took care of it as the older guard went in to battle reaching into his satchel producing a boomerang. He went to strike her as she ducked and leaped, kicking his head he hit the sand unconsious.

The female guard bent the sea as she pulled up a wave at the other Kyoshi Warrior. The sister moved as she pulled off her back a shield as she blocked the water. She moved out from under it as she threw her fan. The fan was blasted, but in the shadow of the first was a second fan hidden. The fan severely cut the water bender guard's arm.

Katara pulled water to her as she was ready to strike. When the Kyoshi Warrior pulled for a sword she went at Katara. Katara threw the water in six shots as she then bent a source of water from the sand. The sand came to her in four tentacles as she fought the Kyoshi Warrior.

The Kyoshi Warrior moved to the right and left, then rolled as she leaped into the air throwing the ninjaken. The ninjaken went for Katara as she moved the wet sand to block the blade. The Kyoshi Warrior landed and went with a new burst of speed with her new produced fans. She went in for a crossing swing at Katara's midriff as she went for the final blow.

A club flew in the way as it broke in two and in the debris could be seen for a second was Sokka. A punch connected with the Kyoshi Warrior's nose. A crunch could be heard and felt as Sokka then stomped on the Kyoshi Warrior's foot. Moving his sprained and splint leg behind her other leg he pulled back. Elbowing her bosom he hit her to the ground as he pulled out a boomerang taking it to her neck.

She was defeated and could not believe it. Her sister growled as she went for her sister. She pulled out a ninjaken as she went at Sokka. Sokka looked to Katara as she nodded securing the prisoner in ice. Sokka then struggled up as he then threw his boomerang and pulled his small whistle. He blew in it as Gosmier flew to them from the air.

The Kyoshi Warrior ducked to the boomerang as Sokka pulled his machete. He swung up as he called to Katara, "Katara, need some water."

Nodding and looking determined she sent some water at Sokka. Sokka had swung his machete as the water surrounded it and broke through the metal ninjaken. Shock came to the Kyoshi Warrior as Sokka used the hilt of the machete to gut hit the Kyoshi Warrior. Moving his other elbow he hit her back as she hit the sand unconscious.

Sokka looked up as he saw Notai moving on her Kyoshi Warrior. The Kyoshi Warrior was then captured to have her back at Notai. Notai took the opportunity to capture the Kyoshi Warrior's arms in a bind behind her back, holding her wrist blade to the warrior's neck.

From the top of the hill came a powerful Kyoshi Warrior that everyone could tell. She then said to the water tribesmen, "I am Suki, the leader of these warriors that more than half your warriors had trouble with. And I will defeat the rest of you, to free them. The rest of the Kyoshi Warriors are on their way to capture you. Now, you can surrender, or you can be defeated with little waste of time."

The captured warrior then bit her lip as smoke came from her lips. Notai was surprised as she was hit the ground and was held down with her hands bound with a rope. Sokka looked at Suki as he kept his eyes solid with the enemy.

Reaching for his club he then starred down the enemy. He moved as he said to Katara, "Got my back?"

Nodding Katara then replied to him, "Always."

Sokka moved with pain in his leg as he winced and swung his attack. Suki moved dodging the club and moving her arm up to take his elbow out with the machete. The wet sand came at her as Sokka took a moment to recover pulled out his dagger as he went at her. Suki ducked and back strafed as she moved a fan in the way of Sokka's attack. She then used the hilt her her ninjaken to Sokka's gut.

Sokka hit the ground as he groaned and saw the Suki turned around going after Katara. Katara moved her wet sand to attack Suki. Suki side stepped most of the attacks as she then saw a flurry of needles made of water go at her. Suki jumped twisting and turning as she landed, pulling out her ninjaken. She swung as she heard Gosmier squawk as she looked back for just a second.

The boomerang was dropped in Sokka's hand as he laid with a single eye closed in pain. Flinging his wrist he threw the boomerang as Suki moved to side step it. She grinned as she said to him, "Not even close."

Sokka then said to her, "That's what you think, but I cut your neck like a tetra tentacle fish."

Suddenly Suki felt warmth travel down her neck as she took a hand to it. There was a nick, nothing fatal, but it was not possible to hit her. She was the leader and no one on the island could touch her. How could some off islander touch her? This warrior in half pain and disabled could still touch her? Was she too confident or was he just that good of a warrior?

While Suki was distracted by her thoughts Gosmier flew into the back cylinder as he went to his upside down perch. The perch pulled down letting the pin fall back into place and the doors close.

Ten other Kyoshi Warriors came up to the top of the hill as they threw nets over the bodies of the Water Tribesmen. Bato had moved to elude the warriors as Katara was surrounded and then held up her hands. She figured that she might as well as surrender as the odds were against them.

Waiting in the cells were all the members of the Southen Water Tribe Avatar protection detail. Sokka was sitting on a cot as his leg was being looked at by Katara. There were many guards waiting outside of the cell as they were girls and eying Sokka.

Sokka saw blushes on their cheeks as they then looked elsewhere when Katara shouted at them, "HEY! DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE ANIMALS!"

Suki approached as she said to them, "He's the one that they are looking at. The one with the sprained leg."

Looking up Sokka then said to her, "Yeah, well, if they want an ass kicking. I can give it to them, just open the cell."

Peering at the boy she then replied, "I might just let you do that."

Katara looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

Suki then replied to Katara, "If your warrior can hit me in battle, give me some real damage. I'll let you go and believe that you are indeed who you say you are."

Sokka stood up as he asked her, "What weapons do we get?"

Suki then said to him in reply with the slightest hint of a blush, "Any two weapons that you choose."

Nodding Sokka then stood up as he approached the cell door. The cell door was opened as Sokka walked with her and approached a door. Two blushing and smiling Kyoshi Warriors opened the door for him. Walking inside he saw a table with all his weapons and items found on him at the time.

There was a door passed the table as he grabbed his cylinder belt and boomerang. He walked up to the door as he walked inside a large room. This room had a door opposite to him as he saw it open with Suki walking in the room.

Suki was armed with two fans as she opened them and took aim at Sokka. Sokka nodded as he then pulled out his boomerang. Suki then said to him, "That weapon doesn't have much room to fly."

Sokka then took aim as he aimed above her head, "I don't need boomerang to fly."

Throwing the boomerang he let it hit the wall with a bounce on it's angle. The boomerang spun bouncing from wall to wall as Suki ran at Sokka. Sokka jumped back and ducked as he dodged an attack. Kicking for him Sokka grabbed her leg with one arm holding it in place with his armpit. With his other arm he pulled the cylinder pin.

The doors opened and out came Gosmier as he grabbed one of her fans. Surprise came to her face as Sokka thrashed his head into her guts. The other fan hit the ground as Suki hit the ground with it. Sokka lifted his hand as he caught his boomerang and lowered it to Suki's neck where the nick was at. Suki was impressed to say the least as she said to him, "Your freedom lies just beyond the door that I entered through."


End file.
